epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior 10 Loyg vs Dex
Hey guys, were back with another Deadliest Wikior, I talk about a few thing at the end so for now, enjoy the battle :D! Last Time Ending Dragon: I SAID IM NOT GIVING IN Wolf: Your choice, good bye (Dragon is able to trip Wolf and put him to the floor) Wolf:oof! ( Dragon then takes out his Knife and Tries to stab Wolf but Wolf dodges it and Shoots Dragon in the stomach) Dragon:...no...but...I was..was the..good..good guy... Wolf:...the good guy doesn't always win, and you weren't the good guy... (Wolf then kicks Dragons neck breaking it and instantly killing him) Wolf:well, that's that...wait, what... (Wolf sees a man running towards him, so he gets ready to fight) Todays Battle Dex vs Loyg Dex For Short Range melee, a dagger For Long-range melee, a barbed lance For Projectile weapon, an assault rifle Has a 3-use short range teleporter belt. Wears Snake Eyes Armor special weapon is Lucifer Smash, He is very Intelligence He has Shoop and MrA by his side both armed with Barbed Lances Loygan Short range melee is Wrist mounted knifes Long range melee is a Long sword Projectile is a Magic Staff He has teleportation boots (3 uses) He wears Armor that makes him stronger the more he is hurt He has a Book of Fires jokes (has 5 jokes) that could make almost anyone laugh He is very Intelligence He has BTTF and Coupe by his side both armed with Long swords Battle (Loyg is in Chat with BTTF, Four, Coupe, Shoop, MrA, Sierra, Tbone and Stoff) (Shoop and MrA are talking in chat about the plan they made with Dex to take over the wiki) Shoop(in PM): When's Dex getting here? MrA(in PM): He should be here any second (Then Dex joins the chat and everyone says hi) Dex:... (Dex then takes out his Assault Rifle and starts shooting people in chat except for MrA and Shoop) Sierra:Holy SH- Loyg: What the fuck! Coupe: everyone get Down! (Dex already Shot Sierra,Four and Tbone in the head) Loyg:Dex, what are you doing! Dex:... Stoff: Oh fuck this man! (Stoff then tries to escape but is quickly shot in the head by Dex) (BTTF then looks over his cover to see that Dex is With MrA And Shoop, obviously working together) BTTF: Shoop, MrA, what the hell are you guys doing! MrA: Whats right for the wiki Shoop: Exactly (Shoop then walks towards where Coupe is taking cover) (Coupe hears him approaching and takes out his sword) Coupe (quietly): I got you now (Dex gets close enough to Coupe for him to lunge out at him) Coupe:YA-AHG! (Coupe jumps out and got hit by MrA's spear which he threw from far away) Coupe:a-a-...a (Shoop then approaches Coupes dying body and Crushes his head with his foot) Shoop: Alright, where's BTTF and Lo- (Shoops Head is then Cut off by Loyg who came out of no where, Loyg then takes cover once again) MrA:Fuck! Dex:Dammit!...MrA, Go get Hi- (He is cut off by getting punched in the shoulder by Loyg with his Wrist mounted Knives, almost killing him) Dex: Fuck! (Loyg attempts to get away but Dex uses his Teleporting belt to get in front of him and Trip him) (MrA then goes up To Loyg with his lance and points it at his head) MrA:Any last w- (BTTF comes up behind MrA grabs him and slits his throat) MrA:ack-ah-n-ck (Dex sees this and Teleports away, but so does Loyg and the end up in the same Spot) (Dex swiftly gets out his Dagger and Cut Loygs arm) Loyg: Son of a! (He then takes out his Lucifer Smash and hit Loyg With it) Loyg: AHG! (He then Runs up to Loyg but Is Tackled By BTTF) (BTTF continually Punches Dex, but then Dex uses his last teleport use) BTTF: wha- (Dex appears behind BTTF and he stick his Barbed Lance into his back) BTTF:a...AHG... (Dex leans down to tell BTTF something) Dex: I'll let you suffer... (Dex then gets back up to Go and Look for Loyg but when he turns around he is hit by Loygs Magic Staff) Dex: ACK! (Loyg then sends out Fire from his Staff that hits Dex in the Face, burning but not killing him) Dex:AHG FUCK FUCK FUCK! (He gets up and is about to hit Loyg but Loyg tells one of Fires Jokes which makes Dex laugh so hard he can't concentrate) (Dex quickly snaps out of it and Takes back out his Rifle and shoots at Loyg) Loyg: Oh shi- (Dex is able to shoot one of Loygs legs multiple times to where he can't Run) (Loyg is on the Ground and Dex approaches him) Dex: Ya Shoulda stayed outta my way Loyg: you just came into chat and killed innocent users! Dex: hmm, point taken (Loyg tries to use his Teleportation boots but Dex shoots them so the DONT work, using the last of his ammo) Loyg: No! (Dex then takes back out his Dagger and puts it at Loygs Neck) Dex:anything else to say? Loyg:.... Who do you want to live Loyg Dex End Aaaaaaand there ya to, so I guess I might be doing this once every week, maybe twice, idk, lets see how far the parodies last. Note I REALLY need people for this now, so if you want to be in it tell me in the comments or chat and ill tell you what you need to tell me. That's it for now, see ya next time Category:Blog posts